


You Better Keep Me

by orphan_account



Series: Little Harry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pacifiers, Panties, Pet Names, Rimming, Sexual Content, Somnophilia, Sub Harry, they're good tears I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants new panties and Louis can't say no even if he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains sexual content and Age Play combined so please be aware of that before you continue, and don't read if it's something you don't like. This is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry or Louis in reality, and it's not intended to offend anyone.  
> Enjoy x

Louis has never been a picky person. When he goes out somewhere to have dinner with Harry, he'll usually try something different from the menu each time. When he's getting dressed to go out somewhere, he'll dress in whatever makes him feel comfortable. When Harry is in need of new panties and stockings...well, that's a different story.  

Louis is awfully picky in that case.  

He's being the most picky human on the planet as he sits at his desk in his office and browses online catalogs for underwear and stockings. The problem is that he had woken up this morning to a warm feeling near his groin and when he had opened his eyes and looked down, he grunted at the sight of Harry's curly head close to his crotch. Louis could see Harry's pink mouth breathing hotly over the cloth of his briefs, and every so often, he'd reach out and lick Louis' hardening cock through the black material. Louis reached down to grab a handful of his boy's curls and haul him up gently towards his face.  

"What're you doing, kitten?" Louis asked. He watched with interest as Harry's eyes fluttered from the firm grip he had on his hair. Harry was too cute in the mornings when he was turned on. He was too cute all the time, actually.  

"Wanted to wake you up, Daddy." Harry whispered softly. He leaned down to kiss Louis sweetly on the tip of his nose and Louis couldn't help the fluttering that materialized in his own stomach. Harry was so, so sweet when he was in his little space as soon as he woke up. Louis knew it would be one of those mornings. He softened the grip he had on Harry's curls to run his hand down Harry's back, smoothing over the bare skin as the boy shivered above him. Louis glanced over at their alarm clock.  

"You woke Daddy up early, sweetheart." He said. Harry burrowed into his neck then, and Louis looked down at his head in puzzlement. Why was Harry being shy?  

"What is it, baby?" Louis asked. He continued to stroke Harry's back and tried not to sigh loudly in pleasure as Harry began to lick and nibble his neck. Harry had a thing for biting and claiming Louis as his, and it was nearly too much to handle this early in the morning. Louis' cock pulsed beneath the constrained fabric of his briefs. 

"I..." Harry began. Louis grasped a handful of his curls then to pull him away, Harry looking down at him unabashedly. He grinned and said, "I want new panties, Daddy. Pretty please?" 

 _New panties?_  

Louis stared at his beaming smile and hopeful eyes. He wondered how long he'd been awake while Louis was asleep, thinking about the best way to ask his Daddy for something new and pretty. Clearly, he didn't spend that much time thinking about it if the look on his face was anything to go by. Which was reasonable, since Louis was whipped for this gorgeous little boy in his lap. Harry needed something new, anyway.  

Louis pulled Harry back down into his neck, the boy going pliant and calm against his own body. Louis inhaled the sweet lavender-scented smell that lingered in Harry's hair from his shampoo as he let one of his hands drift down Harry's back again. His hand wandered to Harry's arse, skimming underneath the waistband of his white underwear blatantly. Harry gave a small shudder as Louis gripped his right cheek firmly. "You want new panties?" Louis asked.  

Harry nodded into his neck and sighed when Louis' other hand moved to his opposite cheek, both hands massaging purposefully. Louis loved Harry's arse – it was perfectly round and supple in his hands. Harry's skin felt like the softest pillow in the world and Louis couldn't help but squeeze and rub all over him. He was always touching Harry when he had the chance and if there was one thing Louis was sure of, it was that Harry had a kink for Louis touching him everywhere all the time.  

Harry began licking and nibbling Louis' neck again, and Louis grunted as he pulled his hands out of Harry's panties to wrench them down his dainty hips. Harry gasped as Louis turned him onto his back to hover over him, making quick work of removing Harry's underwear and attaching his mouth to his tummy. Louis felt like he was going to die if he didn't get his mouth somewhere on Harry's body as soon as possible, and it looked like Harry felt the same way as he moaned weakly and bucked his hips up.  

It was early in the morning but it felt like someone had injected him with adrenaline as Louis licked from Harry's belly button to his right nipple, sucking the pink nub into his mouth determinedly. Harry whined and reached down to meld his hands in Louis' hair, Louis groaning and biting his nipple appreciatively. Sometimes Harry didn't like to be treated very sweetly when he was little, Louis observed. At least not by the standard definition of 'sweet'. Harry thought Louis was being the most gentle Daddy as he tugged on his left nipple and began to suck on it harshly.  

"Ah, Daddy!" He cried. Louis released his nipple once he was sure the nub was undeniably swollen, kissing up his boy's chest and licking hotly into his mouth. Harry opened his mouth and let Louis in, moaning quietly as Louis tugged on his pink bottom lip with his teeth and ran his hands down his bare legs. Harry was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid his eyes on, and if he didn't have a plan already building itself inside his head, he'd stay in bed with his boy and make him come multiple times. He had something else to take care of first, though.  

Louis pulled away from Harry's panting mouth to look down at his flushed face, smiling fondly at him. He kissed Harry's cheek and glanced down, eyebrows raising in contrived surprise at the state of Harry's cock. It was half hard and laying prettily against his hip, the tip of it ready to leak a fat bead of precome. Louis looked at it hungrily as he spoke.  

"Sweetheart, you'll get new panties but only if you do what Daddy says. Are you going to listen to me?" He asked. Harry nodded immediately and brought his hands up to rest on his own chest, a perfect picture of innocence and submissiveness mixed into one. Louis loved him so much it hurt his heart sometimes.  

"Daddy is going to go to his office and order you some new panties, and you are going to go back to sleep because it's early and little boys need their beauty sleep. Understand?" Louis questioned. He wanted to make sure Harry would be okay being in bed by himself while he was in the next room, and that he wouldn't do anything without permission. Louis added, "You're not going to touch yourself at all, or Daddy won't give you what you want. Are you going to be a good boy, Hazza?" 

Harry was silent for a moment, no doubt thinking about his swollen cock. He really wanted to come but he also really wanted to be a good boy for his Daddy. There had been several times in the past where Harry had misbehaved and he'd had the marks on his bum to prove it, but he really didn't want a spanking this time. He was going to be a good little boy.  

"I'll be good, Daddy," Harry said quietly. Louis leaned down and kissed him all over his face, Harry giggling and trying to hide away shyly. Louis kissed him more and only pulled away once Harry mumbled, "Lou?" 

Louis hummed and sat up straighter, brushing Harry's curls out of his face to see him better. Harry gazed at him with wide eyes. "Can I have..." He gestured towards one of their drawers and Louis' face lit up automatically. "You want a paci?" He asked. Harry nodded and watched as Louis leaned over to open their drawer, picking out a new unused pacifier that Louis had bought after they'd accidently lost a different one. It was a light red color and had small red hearts etched on the front. It was cute, but Louis' heart swelled at Harry's adorableness when he brought it over to him and placed it in his waiting mouth. Harry smiled around the paci and tried to say thank you, but it popped out of his mouth and fell onto his chest. Louis picked it up and pecked Harry on the lips tenderly before putting it back in his open mouth again.  

"Go back to sleep, baby," Louis murmured. He held Harry's hip in one hand and encouraged the boy to turn over on his side, Harry going easily and rubbing his head into the pillow. Louis pulled the duvet over his torso and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, Harry humming happily around the red paci. He closed his eyes and Louis watched him for a couple of minutes, stroking from his hip to his thigh repeatedly until his breathing became slightly labored. Once Louis was sure he was half-asleep, he slowly got up from the bed and ambled into his office, careful to not run into any walls or stub his feet onto any furniture in the pitch black hallway. It was still somewhat dark outside, the only light source coming from a night light that was installed back in the bedroom. Louis fumbled to turn on the desk lamp he had in his office and went to open the curtains at his window, gazing outside for a minute. The neighborhood was quiet except for the faint sound of birds singing in the trees and a train whistling somewhere far away. Louis could see the sun peeking out from the horizon, just barely breaking through the tree branches. Harry would have loved to see the sunrise when he wasn't little and more susceptible to being tired faster, but Louis knew they had a million more sunrises to spend together.  

So now Louis was sitting at his desk, taking his time with adding things to his online shopping cart for Harry. He had ventured to the kitchen, iPad in hand, while he made a cup of tea and then wandered back upstairs to his office. He had peeked in on Harry and made sure he was still asleep, smiling to himself when he was able to make out Harry's sleeping form. The light outside had gotten brighter and Louis could see Harry's long eyelashes and hear his soft snores from the doorway. He was so pretty when he was asleep with a paci in his mouth. He was pretty all the time.  

Louis is torn between buying floral stockings or stockings that are baby blue with a lace trim while he's back in his office, so he decides to get both for Harry. He puts them in his cart and browses through the panties again, carefully picking out several pairs that have pastel colors and some with patterns embroidered all over the material. He picks some out that have tiny hearts, rainbows, stars, and even one with mermaids all over it. He thinks Harry will love that one very much. 

Louis chooses the fast delivery option and notes that all of the stuff he ordered should arrive late, possibly by dinnertime. Maybe he'll surprise Harry with everything at dinner and get him to try everything on afterwards. Harry loves trying on new things he gets and showing it off to Louis, especially when he's little. It's amazing to watch Harry as he twirls and admires himself in front of a mirror. It's a lot like staring at a masterpiece on a wall, noting its complexity and bold authenticity all at the same time. _That's what Harry's like_ , Louis thinks. He's simply himself sometimes and then other times, he throws Louis into the deep end with his beauty and deep convictions. All Louis feels like he can do is stare and wonder how someone simple like himself is loved by someone like Harry. Harry, with his angelic face and boisterous laugh, and his knack for wearing panties most of the time and letting Louis coddle him when necessary. 

It's truly amazing and Louis hasn't figured it out entirely but at the same time, he has.  

Louis turns his iPad and desk lamp off, shuffling back to the bedroom slowly. The sunlight outside is brighter than it was before so Louis doesn't feel worried about running into anything. He climbs back into the warm bed, pulling the duvet down to instantly move over Harry's body and part his legs, kneeling in between. He hovers over Harry and kisses his forehead, watching with reverence as Harry sucks on the paci in his sleep. He's so beautiful and Louis needs him to know how loved he is.  

Louis gently moves his boy so he's laying fully on his back, legs spread slightly on the bedspread to accommodate Louis' body above his and one dainty arm laying above him on the pillow. Louis pulls him down gently by his hips so he can lean closer and settle his face in Harry's warm neck, kissing and tasting the pleasant skin. Harry moans softly in his sleep and arches his neck in search of the intense heat blooming across his throat.  

Louis slides one hand down the plane of Harry's soft tummy as he sucks a love bite into his neck, readily picking up Harry's half-hard cock in his hand. He gives a few long strokes and it's like Harry blossoms into life – the pacifier falls out of his mouth as he whines softly and his eyes flutter open to look up at Louis.  

Louis smiles at him and whispers, "Go back to sleep, little one. Daddy's going to make you feel good." He picks up the pacifier in his other hand and places it back in Harry's mouth, Harry giving one more weak sigh before he closes his eyes again and sucks on the paci persistently. He clutches the bedspread as Louis continues to stroke his cock languidly and moves downwards, kissing every inch of skin from his nipples to his curvy hips. When his mouth gets near Harry's cock, he breathes hotly over the wet tip in the same manner Harry had done to him earlier, and he hums, "Such a pretty, little cock." 

He knows Harry's awake and can hear him when the boy tries to subtly buck his hips into Louis' open mouth. Louis holds his left thigh down firmly with one hand while stroking his cock with the other. Harry doesn't get to decide when his cock goes in his Daddy's mouth.  

Louis grips Harry's waist and turns the boy over gently onto his stomach, Harry moving naturally under his hands. Louis pulls his hips up steadily and makes sure Harry's comfortable in the position he's got him in – soft bum sticking out behind him and wet cock barely grazing the bedspread. When he bows to the right to get a look at Harry's face, he's more than pleased to see Harry with his eyes still closed and pink lips sucking his paci purposely.  

Louis kneads the supple flesh of Harry's arse between his hands, watching eagerly as Harry's little, pink hole peeks out at him every so often. If there's one thing Louis loves doing the most to get Harry truly relaxed and submissive, it's licking him out with his tongue until the boy is a humble, whimpering mess. Eating him out is one of the few things that can get Harry deep into his little space and Louis is quite good at it, if he's being honest.  

Louis traces a finger down the expanse of Harry's spine until he reaches his hole, pushing against it lightly. Harry doesn't make a sound as Louis leans in to add his wet tongue, diving right in to lick a broad stripe from his balls all the way up to the top of his crack. He gets the skin damp and messy with his spit, stroking over the tight skin of Harry's hole with his finger to loosen him up. Harry makes a weak sound around his paci and Louis leans back to glance at him.  

Harry makes the sound again and Louis smirks when he realizes Harry is whimpering, "Daddy," around the paci. He's got his hands trapped underneath his chest and Louis is so proud of him for being patient and not touching himself without permission. He gives a few quick strokes to Harry's pink cock as a reward and the boy moans gratefully.  

Louis dives in again and sucks the tender skin around Harry's hole, feeling accomplished when he feels the surface loosening underneath his tongue. He begins to maneuver in and out of Harry's hole, pushing his tongue against the small opening until it opens up for him and Louis can fuck him easily. He holds one of Harry's cheeks open with his left hand and fondles his balls in the other, smiling with satisfaction as Harry begins to push back against his mouth involuntarily.  

Louis pulls back momentarily to breathe and says, "You taste so sweet, little one." 

Harry opens one eye to peek at him, the pupil blown and his mouth working fervently over the paci. Harry's so beautiful as he falls apart, and Louis can't help but continue his task as he grips Harry's arse in his hands and delves back into fucking him with his tongue. The paci falls out of Harry's mouth then as he moans shamelessly and mumbles, "Daddy, please..." 

Louis pulls his boy back onto his tongue for a few minutes, the only sounds filling the bedroom being Harry's soft whimpers and Louis' wet slurps as he loosens the boy's hole with his firm tongue. When Louis notices that Harry is leaking precome onto the bedspread, he pulls away reluctantly and wipes his jaw with his hand. He settles Harry's hips onto the bed and turns him over again onto his back, smiling when he sees Harry's clenched eyes and pink, gaping mouth. He's panting hard and his cheeks are flushed. Louis thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his entire life.  

Harry opens his eyes slowly and keeps his gaze away from Louis, instead looking down at his neglected cock. It's leaking precome against his hip and he really, really, _really_ wants to come. Daddy knows that, though.  

"You've been such a good boy, baby." Louis praises. He runs his hands along Harry's bare legs, eventually holding onto his thighs to hitch them over his shoulders. Harry sighs as Louis settles between his legs, mouth hovering near his groin. "Daddy's going to suck your pretty cock now, okay?" He asks. Harry nods and covers his face with one arm, mewling softly once Louis pulls his stiff cock into his mouth. It feels too good and Harry feels like he's going to come already.  

Louis takes his time with sucking the tip of Harry's cock, humming happily at the sweet taste of his boy's precome. Harry is so sweet, both on the inside and the outside. Louis feels like he has a huge sweet tooth as he licks the tip of Harry's slippery cock and coaxes more precome to flow out. When Harry's thighs begin to tremble slightly and his hands reach down to drift through Louis' hair, Louis allows Harry's entire cock to slip into his mouth. He sucks Harry expertly, keeping his tongue flat against the underside of his cock and bobbing his head back and forth to apply pressure along the length. Harry cries out in bliss and Louis reaches a hand down to apply solid pressure against his wet hole.  

His finger slips in easily and Harry shudders at the sudden intrusion. When Louis begins to wriggle his finger around in search of Harry's prostate and suctions his lips tighter around the width of Harry's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, Harry moans brokenly and says, "Please...Da-" 

He keens, interrupted, as Louis finds his prostate and applies firm pressure to the aroused bundle of nerves. Louis pulls off his cock for a second to say, "You can come whenever you want, little one," and then returns to sucking his dripping cock down his throat. Harry's hands fall to his broad shoulders for leverage as Louis grips his thighs firmly to prevent him from squirming away. He sobs as his orgasm coils hot and intense in his belly, and then he's coming forcibly down his Daddy's throat from the sheer determination of his tight mouth and stroking finger alone.  

Louis swallows down every last drop of his sweet come, and then he's pulling off gently and removing his finger slowly from Harry's clenched hole as his boy sniffles with tears. Harry has his eyes closed as the hot tears stream down his cheeks, and Louis kisses him lovingly all over his face. He murmurs, "Come here, darling," and wraps Harry up in a strong embrace.  

Harry cries quietly into his neck, this particular orgasm too overwhelming for this early in the morning. Louis strokes his back and kisses his forehead, whispering praise and hushed words of love against his ear. "My perfect boy," He says repeatedly. Soon enough, Harry's sniffles fade away into silence and Louis smiles as he looks down at his boy and sees him half-asleep.  

Louis searches for where the paci ended up, finding it sitting on top of another pillow. He grabs it and eases Harry's head back, fitting the pacifier effortlessly into Harry's open mouth. Harry begins to suck on it immediately, a quiet contented sigh releasing into the silence of the bedroom. Louis pulls him back into his loving arms, kissing him languidly until exhaustion takes over and sends him to join Harry in his dreams.  

- 

Later that night, Harry is sprawled on the couch quietly watching a movie with his paci in his mouth. He's wrapped in his favorite 'little' blanket, a soft pink fleece with rainbows etched all over it. Louis' in the kitchen making a cup of tea and he stops what he's doing when the doorbell rings loud and clear throughout the house, Harry looking over at the front door in curiosity. He turns his curly head to gaze at Louis. 

"Daddy?" He mumbles. Louis comes over into the living room to kiss him sweetly on the cheek, then continues to the front door. When he peeks out the window, he can see the delivery man getting back into his truck and driving away down the street. Louis opens the door and grins when he sees the large box sitting against the door frame. He picks it up and brings it inside the house, closing the door behind him. He walks to the sofa where Harry's watching him curiously and sits down next to him. Harry sits up a little and scoots closer to look at the box.  

"What's that, Daddy?" He asks around his paci. He sucks on it animatedly as Louis leans over to kiss him tenderly on the corner of his mouth. He smiles and says, "It's for you, baby."  

Harry's eyes light up as he reaches out to touch the box and asks, "For me?"  

Louis nods and sets the box aside to pull Harry into his lap, his boy fitting easily against his chest with his pink blanket draped over both of their legs. Louis grabs the package again and brings it around to hold it in front of Harry. "Do you want to open it?" Louis asks. He kisses the side of Harry's head and Harry nods eagerly. Louis helps him tear the packaging off, discarding it on the floor and tucking his finger underneath the tape to rip it off. Once everything is gone and only the unopened box remains, Louis murmurs into Harry's ear, "Go ahead, sweetheart." 

Harry holds the box in his lap and opens the top lapels, pulling them open gently and gasping when he catches sight of the pink and white tissue paper. Louis watches with amusement as he flings the tissue paper aside and digs deeper into the box, pulling out the first pair of panties. They're adorable and teal-colored, exactly the same as when they were displayed on the website, with multiple swimming mermaids imprinted all over the material. Harry squeals with delight and twists around to show Louis earnestly.  

"Daddy, look!" He exclaims, and Louis gasps in mock surprise. He examines the panties and murmurs, "Those are very lovely, pup." Harry nods and lifts the panties up to his own face, admiring them closely. He turns to look at Louis again and says, "They look like my mermaid, Daddy."  

Louis looks between the mermaids on the panties and the large mermaid Harry has tattooed on his forearm, nodding with confidence and kissing Harry on the cheek. "That's why I picked them out, sweetheart." He hums.  

Harry surprises him by letting his paci fall out of his mouth to lean forward and kiss him boldly on the lips, making his heart skip a couple of beats. Louis' eyes are still closed as he feels Harry slowly pull away and hears his tiny giggle. When he opens his eyes moments later, he takes a sharp intake of breath at the sight of Harry's blushing face and beautiful smile. He's looking down at the panties in his hands bashfully, feeling the soft material between his fingers and stroking over the pretty figures. He sniffles quietly and Louis' heart rate picks up as he realizes he's crying.  

"Baby?" Louis asks, anxious. Did he do something wrong?  

He turns Harry gently so he's fully sitting sideways on his lap, the opened box situated on top of the rainbow blanket in Harry's lap. He's still looking down at the mermaid underwear and Louis tilts his chin up tenderly to encourage his boy to look at him.  

"What is it, pup?" Louis whispers. He kisses Harry sweetly on the cheek and pulls away to wipe away his tears, feeling his heart sink as Harry sniffles and gazes at him. He's not sad, Louis knows. He can tell these are good tears, but he needs Harry to say it himself out loud. He needs to communicate what he's feeling.  

After a minute or two, Harry finally speaks. He looks Louis in the eye and says, "Thank you, Louis."  

Louis strokes his spine and doesn't say anything, only looking back at Harry calmly. Harry continues. "You always know what I need. Always," He explains. He takes a deep breath and wipes his face, a small smile inching onto his face after Louis leans in to kiss him quickly on the tip of his nose. "You take care of me in a special way that no one else is able to do. I love you so much," He voices, another tear slipping down his cheek. Louis wipes it away and leans in to kiss him passionately, attempting to channel all of his overwhelming love and admiration for this gorgeous boy into a simple touch. It's never enough, though. Louis always wants to give him everything and more, and he's going to spend the rest of his life giving this boy exactly that.  

"I'll always take care of you, Harry. Always," He affirms between kisses. He takes the box from Harry's lap and sets it aside, pulling the boy closer into his body and placing delicate kisses all over his face. Harry closes his eyes and smiles happily when Louis kisses him on every inch of his skin and says, "I love you," over and over again. 


End file.
